


hearts stoppered with clay

by tielan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't love her, given everything between them - given everything he is, she is, they are. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts stoppered with clay

**Author's Note:**

> Livejournal comment fic request from **redbrunja** who asked for: _Ward/Skye, bittersweet_.
> 
> Note: I'm not current all the way through AoS S2, so this is my best shot at characterisation/interaction/Skye's powers.

The first time he says 'I love you' is in that drifting languor after sex. He wishes it unsaid even before she tenses and rolls out of the bed, even though it resonates inside him like the force of her powers.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
"No," she says as she drags on her panties and yanks on a t-shirt before turning to the bed. "You're not going to do this to me again, Ward. I'm not going to do this."  
  
Nowhere to go but forward, nothing to lose except the hollow inside him that's never been filled. "I know you don't believe me--"  
  
"No," she says again, and her expression is grim. "You're not hearing me. I'm not going to do this - not again. You wrung me out once with your lies--"  
  
"It wasn't a lie. Then or now."  
  
"Please." She drags on her trousers. "Everything you did and were was a lie then. And now...now I don't know who to trust, but I sure as hell know that I shouldn't trust you."  
  
The sensation that bubbles in him is familiar, acid. All the things never had, all the things he didn't let himself want, all the things that are still out of reach, and she'll fuck him senseless but she won't admit what's between them. And it _is_ between them.  
  
"So, don't trust me," he says, and leaps for her, out of the sheets, grabbing her around the waist and taking them down to the floor. Legs tangle, arms flail, but he catches her, cradles her, pins her underneath him. And she's trained, but even the training she's had is nothing to the entirety of his adult life. "Just want me, Skye," he tells her with her hands held and her body pinned. And he seals his mouth over hers.  
  
He's not a fool. He knows he's risking his mouth, his tongue, her anger. But Grant Ward needs this acknowledgement - that he can touch something in her, make her tremble, make her _yearn_ , even if she doesn't want to want him, even if she can't trust him. And she hesitates, three tense heartbeats pounding in his ears as he uses everything he has to coax her into response. Then she tilts her head, angling up, so he settles deeper into her mouth - relenting. And a sweep of exhilaration resonates through his body, a rush so vicious it leaves him trembling--  
  
Skye rolls them over - no, she rolls him _off_ her, to lie boneless on the floor as she climbs to her feet. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
She lets him go - stops whatever it is she's been doing to melt his bones - and he sprawls on the floor as she pulls on her boots, picks up her bag, and walks out the door.  
  
His breath is sharp as knives in his lungs. But not as sharp as the laugh that tears from his throat.  
  
 _I love you, Skye._  
  
Maybe he shouldn't, given everything between them, given everything he is, she is, they are. But he does.


End file.
